Wrapped Up Hearts
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Jenrya catches Takato wrapping up Christmas presents for the digidestine, and can't help but question the wrapping paper used for Ryou's gift.


**Wrapped Up Hearts**

-----

Pairing(s): Jenkato, mentioned Ryokato, Ryoki

Summary: Jenrya catches Takato wrapping up Christmas presents for the digidestine, and can't help but question the wrapping paper used for Ryou's gift.

-----

"What are you up to, Takato?"

The amused voice of Jenrya Lee startled the young brunette, who's full attention was locked onto only what he had busied himself with late that night. Christmas was coming up and Takato Masuda tried his best to keeping this year's presents a secret from his boyfriend. He had snuck out to go shopping while Jenrya was busy off at work, training youngsters the arts of martial arts, and while that plan went off with flying colors, it appeared waiting until late in the night to wrap up the bought items wasn't good enough to get past Jen's attention.

Letting out a breath of air, hoping beyond hope that Jenrya hadn't caught sight of the present he had been in the middle of wrapping up, Takato turned towards the taller male, a nerves smile curling his pink lips as he gave a weak laugh. Raising a hand in greeting, the brunette finally spoke, "H-hiya, Jen-chan!"

An amused smirk twisted Jenrya's lips at his little lover's weak greeting, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned onto his side against the door's ceil, blocking the only exit other then the one which lead outside of their small apartment. The apartment may of been small, but it was cozy, and in their budget. The living room was connected almost in a perfect blend with their mini kitchen/dinning room area, and just behind the Chinese-Japanese man held their bedroom and bathroom. Of course, both those were separated into their own rooms... The room Takato had set himself up was the middle of the living room, kneeling in between the blue plaid couch and see-through glass table, which at that moment was covered by what appeared to be decorative wrapping paper. Most of which were already covering box-shaped objects.

Giving off a soft chuckle, Jenrya pushed himself off from his spot against the door ceil, finally entering the room with casual steps. Trying to get a better look at Takato's little 'work table,' Jenrya was slightly disappointed when the younger man used his body to block his silver-blue eyes from getting a proper peek. Locking eyes with the small brunette's, the olive skinned male questioned again, "What are you up to so late at night, Takato?"

"What's it look like?" Takato threw back, face turned slightly to the side, lips pouty as his brilliant ruby red eyes gave the older man a half-hearted glare. It was a look his own mother had taught him, quickly after learning of his relationship with the other when they were still teenagers. Back then, the 'look' had worked many times, always breaking down Jenrya's strong will no matter what the circumstances. But over the years, the 'look' became more of a pleasant 'eye-candy' for the Chinese-Japanese male. It still distracted Jenrya's dead-on-attention-streak, but only for a few minutes before he remembered whatever he had been trying to accomplish before.

And just as predicted, there was a long pause as Jenrya let himself let go and just _stare_ at Takato's pouty lips, unable to tear his eyes away as those pink lips taunted him, _begging_ him to kiss them without mercy. The way they puffed up in an almost 'kiss me' position, and gleamed with a faint shine from either being licked just a moment before or pampered up with lip gloss, almost drove Jenrya crazy with need. A need to take Takato into his embrace, latch those pouty lips with his own, throw the smaller man onto the table and just _ravage_ him! But such actions would cause their glass table shatter at the heavy weight of two full grown men, not to mention the items that littered the table's top... The items!

Breaking out of the trance, Jenrya was finally able to see that Takato, while the older male was busy in his own fantasies, had been trying to hide the wrapping paper and objects they wrapped around better behind his back, and kicking the ones that littered the floor underneath the blue plaid couch. Smirking at Takato's silly acts in hiding 'mystery assignment' from him in an almost childish manner, the Chinese-Japanese man leaned over the couch's arm rest to snatch up one of the box shaped packages, pulling up straight quickly as the brunette tried to snatch it back just as quickly. Tossing the box in baby blue wrapping paper, which also held little happy Santa Clause heads and tiny reindeer decorating it in the holiday spirit, Jenrya couldn't help but laugh as he turned his silver-blue eyes down onto the flushed face of his lover.

"Why are you hiding this from me, hmm?" Jenrya asked in a teasing tone, tossing the box in both hands as he did, taunting the smaller male as he had taunted him... without the 'sexual' thoughts running through his mind, of course. But it was close enough. "Don't want me to see something special, do you?"

"_Nooo_... Its not that," Takato frowned up at his amused boyfriend, rolling his ruby red eyes before standing up to finally snag the box back before Jenrya dropped it carelessly. Though, Jenrya was very balanced in most things he did, and it was unlikely that he would actually loose his grip and drop the thing, accident or not. Still, after growing up with a friend like Hirokazu, Takato could never be too sure... It was best just to be safe, right?

"Then what is it?" Jenrya probed, folded arms propped up onto the couch's edge from behind. Giving his brunette lover a taunting stare, eyes half lidded as he continued in a drawl, "Why are you bothering to stay up to late into the night just to wrap up a few presents if you don't want to keep it a secret? Its rather suspicious, Takato..."

Letting out a puff of air, knowing he couldn't keep Jenrya back for too long, Takato finally responded, "Listen, Jen-chan. I just don't want to blow the secret like last year. I can't trust you to stay away when I wrap up Christmas presents, for just friends, family, or even for you. So I _had_ to sneak out here when you were asleep to do it, or else your curiosity would just take control of you AGAIN and ruin everything!" As Takato finished, he let his arms fly into the air above his head, showing his aggravation.

Just then, Jenrya's silver-blue eyes caught onto one of the presents Takato had been in the middle of wrapping up, though the present was still being blocked by the brunette's body. Despite the disappointment of still being denied to get a 'look-see,' Jenrya couldn't help get excited when he noticed the difference between the wrapping paper that held the box he had snatch a while ago compared to the one just behind his little love. Instead of blue, it was a faint pink, and instead of Santa heads and little reindeers, it was covered in big and small red hearts. Obviously a present him!

Grinning widely, the Chinese-Japanese man put his martial arts skills to use as he jumped gracefully over the couch, landing a bit roughly onto the carpet between the couch and table, and narrowly stepping on one of the Christmas wrapped boxes. Seeing as Takato was too surprised by his sudden action to react, Jenrya took advantage as he quickly reached out to snatch up the pink and red wrapped object on the glass table, eagerly peeling some of the wrapping off just enough to get a good look at what his lover boy had gotten him this year. Maybe it was another book, or maybe even a new video game to install onto their computer, or maybe something they both could enjoy, just like last year when Takato tried his hardest to hide the vibrator until Christmas... or..!

"... What's this..?" Jenrya couldn't help but ask dryly, noticing that, _no_, it wasn't a new book, nor a video game, or even, which he had hoped for the most, a new sex toy... But a ratty, old, smelly, and ugly yellow...

"Its a scarf," Takato sighed, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance once his shock wore off. Damn Jenrya and his curiosity. It always got the better of his older boyfriend.

"Why a scarf..?" Jenrya continued to probe, lifting the said scarf out of the wrapping with only his index finger and thumb, holding it far away from him as if the thing was the most disgusting thing on the planet. "Haven't I seen this ratty old thing somewhere before..?"

"Duh, of course you have," Takato stood up, marching over to Jenrya to snatch the wrapping and scarf away from his displeased boyfriend. Giving his love a pointed glare, the brunette continued, "Its the same scarf Ryou wore a couple years back. The same one Ruki got him on their first date."

"Wait, why are you then giving it back to him as a Christmas present?" Jenrya questioned, blinking at the smaller male skeptically. "And why are you using _that_ kinda wrapping paper? Don't tell you... You're not... You're not _cheating_ on me, are you!?"

"Jen, shush," Takato ordered, slapping his palm over Jenrya's mouth to get him to shut up without choice. Calmly, ruby red eyes locked with confused silver-blue, before the Japanese boy continued, "This scarf got damaged a few months back, after Ruki and Ryou had a fight and _Ruki_ asked me if I could patch it up. I did, and so I'm giving it back, as a present, how I wasn't sure what to get him. And as for the wrapping paper... I used up all the Christmas ones on friends and family. So no, I'm not cheating on you."

"Den w'ere id meh pwesend?" Jenrya asked, though muffled by Takato's hand that still was locked over his mouth.

Smiling charmingly up at the taller male, Takato happily answered, "I asked Ruki to wrap it up for me, how I knew you would try something like this. So you better be patient, 'cause you aren't getting your present early like last year, love."

"No fair!" And Takato could only respond with a cheerful laugh.

-owari-


End file.
